mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Armor constitutes the main defense equipment in the game. These include headgear (helms, hoods, and hats), shoulder pads, tops (tunics and robes), pants, gloves, and footwear (boots and sabatons). All of these items contribute to your Hero's total Life and Recovery. However, some types of armor are class-specific, which means that they cannot be shared among differing types of Heroes (for example, a Mage and a Bounty Hunter). Should you decide to create another character of the same class in the future, it is a good idea to save good-quality armor for the new Hero in your Chest. Each piece of Legendary armor has four maximum stats. Epics have three, while Rares have two. You gain no stat bonuses from common items. Useful Formulas * At level 60: Total % Damage Reduction from Armor = Total Character Armor Value / (Total Character Armor Value + 2000) * At level 70: Total % Damage Reduction from Armor = Total Character Armor Value / (Total Character Armor Value + 3000). Set Armor There are special types of armor available to each class, each providing different stat boosts and special gear effects, when worn in a set. One set item treasure chest is available monthly from the Reward Calendar. However, as these correspond to the current level of the Hero when opened, it is best to keep set item chests as they are until your Hero reaches level 70. Set bonuses scale with character level- that is, any skills triggered by gear effects are cast at the same level as the player's ability. Warrior Defender's Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. It is also the set item you receive for entering the 'secret code' from the game forums as a new player. 1 piece is also rewarded each month from the Reward Calendar. It can also be found inside Locked Chests in various map levels which can be opened using gems. *2 Piece Bonus - +700 Armor (at level 70) *4 Piece Bonus - Increases Sword and Board Shield Slam damage by 100%. *6 Piece Bonus - Reduces the internal cooldown of the Deadly Throw proc caused by Shield Block by 2 seconds. Juggernaut's Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. It can also be found inside Locked Chests in various map levels which can be opened using gems. *2 Piece Bonus - +280 Power (at level 70) *4 Piece Bonus - Frenzy increases your critical rating by 50 for 5 seconds. This effect stacks up to 150 critical rating. (at level 70) *6 Piece Bonus - Increases the damage of Whirlwind and Cleave by 15%. Adventurer's Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. It can also be found inside Locked Chests in various map levels which can be opened using gems. *2 Piece Bonus - Additional 180 Critical Rating. *4 Piece Bonus - Additional 75% Critical Damage. *6 Piece Bonus - Additional 10% Attack Speed. Mage Apprentice Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. It is also the set item you receive for entering the 'secret code' from the game forums as a new player. 1 piece is also rewarded each month from the Reward Calendar. It can also be found inside Locked Chests in various map levels which can be opened using gems. *2 Piece Bonus - You have a 25% chance to gain a protective shield when attacking. (at level 70) *4 Piece Bonus - +180 Critical Rating. (at level 70) *6 Piece Bonus - You have a 10% chance to cast Immolate on a target when attacking. (at level 70) Arcanist Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. *2 Piece Bonus - 10% Attack Speed. (at level 70) *4 Piece Bonus - Arcane Bolts fires 4 extra missiles. (at level 70) *6 Piece Bonus - You have a 10% chance to perform an extra attack when attacking. (at level 70) Item Drops *Pads: Act 1 Misty Island's Gorgona (Dungeon Key required) *Boots: Gorgona, Xenodon Giant at Trial Level 31 *Hood: The Broken Dragon at Trial Level 40 Adventurer's Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. *2 Piece Bonus - Additional 180 Critical Rating. *4 Piece Bonus - Additional 75% Critical Damage. *6 Piece Bonus - Additional 10% Attack Speed. Bounty Hunter See Also: Gear Sets For Bounty Hunter Assault Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. *2 Piece Bonus - Scatter Shot fires 5 additional projectiles. *4 Piece Bonus - +10% life/ +10% armor/ +70 movement speed. *6 Piece Bonus - Rapid Fire ability damage increased by 200%. Havoc Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. *2 Piece Bonus - You have 20% chance to fire a missile dealing 500% weapon damage when attacking an enemy. *4 Piece Bonus - Damage of all traps, explosives, and missiles is increased by 45%. *6 Piece Bonus - Your Heatseeker ability fires 6 extra missiles. *Hood bonus - Your tracer ammo can stack 5 additional times. *Gloves bonus - Your missiles explosion radius is increased by 50%. Stalker Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. *2 Piece Bonus - Your poison ammo passive ability has a 15% extra chance to apply. *4 Piece Bonus - You have a 20% chance to perform an extra attack when attacking. *6 Piece Bonus - You have a 20% chance to cast Snipe rank 15 on target when attacking. It can not occur more often than 25 attacks. *Gloves bonus - poison damage increased by 100%. Adventurer's Set This set has a small chance to be rewarded for killing any non-summoned monster in the game. *2 Piece Bonus - +210 Critical Rating. *4 Piece Bonus - +75% Critical Damage. *6 Piece Bonus - +210 haste Trivia *Before November 2016, the Juggernaut's set and Arcanist's set were only dropped after defeating Gorgona. This was changed and players can now loot these sets just like other sets. Category:Gear Category: Equipment Category: Inventory Category: Classes